Akaihana The Red Blossom
by CountryGirl55
Summary: Akaihana is the new student in Ichigo's school. They want to know what is she and what is her past. Will they ever find out? What is her secret? What is after her? I try my best to update it weekly. Sorry for not updating I had a lot of things to do since now I'm able to do what I need to do again, I will start now. Please review. Violence and blood in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: New Student

_**- Chapter 1: New Student -**_

The teach walks into the class room with the new student behind her,"Welcome our new student, Akaihana." The class greets her with warm welcomes.

The teacher setting her thing on the desk tells Akaihana,"Go take a seat behind Ichigo." At this she points at Ichigo.

Akaihana walks over to the mentioned desk to take her seat.

Keigo being the overdramtic person shouted,"No fair!" slumped over his desk.

The teacher,"Stop being depressed you prevert!"

Akaihana looks out the window not paying attention to anyone in the class.

"Akaihana! Pay attention now!"Teacher called out rather annoyed with the girl.

Akaihana looks at the teacher but decides to ignored her and continued to then look out the window.

The teacher threw a piece of chalk at Akaihana and was rather shocked when that the girl cuaght it and crushed it into dust,"Oh, forget it! It's impossible to get your attention! Go to the principle's office now!"

Akaihana leaves the room going to the roof instead of going to where she should have.

Ichigo observent knew that wasn't normal and thought,'Something is off about that girl.'

**_- Lunch Time -_**

Ichigo calmly asked,"Uryuu want to go eat lunch with us?"

Uyru debated with himself for a second,"Sure." Following Ichigo to the roof.

Ichigo go stops seeing the new girl sleeping on the wall,'that is kinda cute.'

Uyru,"Akaihana wake up!" simply told the girl.

Akaihana hits Uyru in the face in a panic and runs to the edge of the roof looking down preparing to jump.

Uyru runs to the girl,"What are you doing?!"

Ichigo abit irratated even though he did exactly like Uyru knew it was uncalled for to punch his light out for waking a person up still his response was,"Huh?" It was indeed a confusing thought.

Akaihana jumps down and spreading her wings flying to a tree quickly before anyone human see her and hiding her wings.

Ichigo and Uryu said in union,"What the fuck just happened?" "Since when did she have wings?" they looked back at the tree.

Orihime, Chad, and Rukia came up to the roof with their lunches.

Rukia,"What are you two looking so surprised about?"

Ichigo,"Look in that tree." pointing at the tree that had no lower branches to climb up.

Rukia,"What is in the tree." turns slowly as she said the word the,"Is that Akaihana? How did she get up there? "

Ichigo,"Yes, that is her and you may think I am nuts, but I swear she flew there. "

Rukia looks at the girl with her mouth open, shocked.

Akaihana looks around and jumps out of the tree. After making sure no one seen her rush to get to her class early.

**_- After School -_**

Ichigo irratated at being clueless,"I want to know what the hell she is. I've never seen a human that could fly!"

Rukia still befundled stated,"Well... we should probably check in with Urahara."

Ichigo eager,"Lets go then..."

Orihime surprizing her with her sudden wisdom,"The girl look sad...and angry for some reason."

Ichigo stunned,"I wonder what happen to make her look so sad."

Rukia phone beaped so she took it out to look at her phone,"Ichigo a hollow is close let's go!"

Ichigo nods then pulls Kon out of his back pack and takes the pill and swallows it.

Kon happy to have human form shouts ,"Hello Orihime-kun!"

Ichigo goes off to the hollow quickly to avoid getting side track with beating the ever living crap out of kon.

Rukia stop suddenly,"The hollow is gone..."

Uyruu,"Hmm.. if you guys are here..then who killed the hollow?"

Ichigo,"It wasn't you?"

Uyruu,"No, other wise why would I point that out and besides the thing died before I could get to it."

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End Of Chapter 1 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**


	2. Chapter 2: Red Blossom

_**I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but I don't own bleach or any of the characters. I don't own th song "Every Storm Runs Ot Of Rain" ether. Please review and contruction critism is very much welcome.**_

_**- Chapter 2:Red Blossom -**_

Rukia interupting them,"Stop the chit chat boys. We got another hollow close to us..." She points west and heads off with Uyru and Ichigo.

Akaihana quickly flew past them towards the hollow.

Ichigo notices the girl flying over head,"Hey!" pointing at the girl and speeding up to caught up to her and the other two do the same.

Akaihana pulls out her zanpakuto,"Kaze ga ukeireru!" Then a rush of wind crash down hitting the hollow forcing it to the ground she walked towards it an slashed down on the mask purifying it. She put away her weapon and turns to leave the area.

Ichigo uses flash step to then grab the girl as quick as her could before she left,"Who are you for real and stop pretending to be a human!"

Akaihana looks at him then yanks her arm away making him release her,"I don't have to tell you and it is none of your business anyways.. now leave me alone."

Ichigo now ticked off,"It does when it includes this town!" staring the girl in the eye daring her to say other wise if she dared to deny him the answers.

Akaihana slightly disgruntled look at him in defiance,"I don't care.." then disappears swiftly.

Ichigo out raged shouted to the sky,"God damn it!"

Uyru unnerverd that she could move so fast,"We have to find the girl.."

Rukia now worried for the spirts in the area,"Uyru is right. There is something off about that girl and I don't want to risk the spirits in karakura town."

Uyru silently worried himself now that she brought it up,"Let's split up. We will cover more ground that way."

Ichigo and Rukia nod and leave in different directions around the town.

Uyru went to the west, Rukia headed to the east, and Ichigo rushed down to the southern area.

- South Of Karakura Town -

Ichigo found her on the balcony watching her he dicides to follow her for information on her actions goes inside and texted Rukia and Uyru,"Found her! she is in a warehouse and I am in pursuit. I plan to lay low in hopes of getting information." Stealthly he entered into the abandon building.

The girl after looking around begins to sing a melody.

I saw you standing in the middle of the

thunder and lightning,

I know you're feeling like you just can't win,

but you're trying.

It's hard to keep on keepin' on,

when you're being pushed around,

Don't even know which way is up,

just keep spinning down, 'round down.

Ichigo stops and listens a little more to the song. He figured he would get nothing more other than she had a decent singing voice. Ready's himself to capture himself.

Every storm runs, runs out of rain,

Just like every dark night turns into day.

Every heartache will fade away,

Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain

Ichigo begins to think after hearing the song convey her feelings,'This girl is different..she not a soul reaper, nether hollow, but what is she. She is like a mystery with no answer but from her. Why does she infurates me so easily.' He goes inside and looks at the girl siting on the couch looking at him her eyes wide, surprised that he had actually managed to find her and deciding to diplomaticly as possible once more,"Who are you really?"

Akaihana deciding to be the smart as she was at heart,"I'm Akaihana, the weilder of Kaze no haha. My name means 'red blossom' but the is obviously not the answer you are searching for."

Ichigo amused that he might get the answers he had sought for eventually said," True, but I suppose that may be my fault. Not really all that good at diplomance. To simplify what are you?"

Akaihana looks at him,"I am a Tori Ningen a demon or something close." His angered look was funny to her. "In essence to needs it's a human bird."

Ichigo greatly relive they wouldn't have any problems,"Oh! I knew you were different from everyone in this world. So thats why I have never seen one of you!"

Akaihana fighting to keep from laughting at the rather inmature response from one so old,"No, that's not why..we have three forms. The 1st one is used for making us look like a normal human, the 2nd is when we show our wings there are a few advantages for each form of course, the 3rd is a bird form that we rarely used."

Ichigo,"Oh..I'm not very good with understanding stuff to be honest it gets confusing very often. I'm still trying to understand being a soul reaper."

Akaihana deciding to mess with him futher asked,"Do you want to know why I'm the only one of my kind you will ever see?"

Ichigo seeing a chance to learn answered,"Yes, I would like to."

Akaihana gaining a devious smirk stated,"Nah, I'm messing with ya. I won't tell you or at least untill I can get to know you better."

Ichigo being dramatic yelled,"Come on!"

Akaihana feeling this would soon not be worth the prank it was just wanted him and his friends to leave her alone,"To bad. Now leave.."

Ichigo defiant as ever for the chance to learn siad,"I am not leaving till you tell me! I even follow you to the end of the world if it is what it takes me! When I make up my mind I never go back! You will tell me I will never let you rest till I know. You can ask anyone!"

Akaihana hoping pointing out his friend would make him want to leave,"Your friends are here.." Trying to divert his attention points out on the balcony.

Rukia who had been there at the start of the conversation was also curious added,"He right about that. He risked his own life to save mine, even though we only met a few weeks ago."

Uyru in the same situation as Rukia ,"He even save my life. Even though I'm his sworn if I endangered this town and shinigami hate people like me quincy's."

Akaihana rolled he eye's at the attempt of persuation,"Personaly I don't care about any humans or soul reapers or whatever four eyes is."

Uyru,"I'm a quincy! Did you not just hear me. I know there only two of us left but we deserve some anknowledgement. The anilation of the quincy's was all but the soul reapers fault!"

Akaihana look blankly at them," I don't care, four eyes."

Uyru now enraged,"Come on! Do anyone know anything about quincy's except for the damn Soul Society!"

Akaihana growing impatient with their pressence,"Still don't care four eyes.."

Uyru grow even more angered,"My name isn't four eyes! Its Uyru! Why does everyone call me four eyes?!"

Akaihana now growing slightly hostal,"They call you four eyes cause you have glass with your eyes, moron."

Uyru was now like a ticking time bomb ready to explode,"Still, that doesn't mean my name is four eyes!"

Ichigo was laughing his ass off at Uyru's humliation and same with Rukia was true as she rolled on the ground grabbing her chest as if in pain.

Akaihana's impatient reaches the limit and with a few quick parting words,"Bye bye." She then uses a smoke bomb and disappeared before the smoke disapated.

Ichigo deciding to prod Uyru,"Crap! I blame you four eyes."

Uyru was like a bull was striking out with his only verbal insult,"It's not my fault! Its your fault! Your the soul reaper!"

Ichigo deciding the poke the bull once more said,"No everything your fault,FOUR EYES!"

Rukia having finally recovered from her insane fit of laughter,"Right now its the quincy's fault! Back to the point! She got away! Instead of being here agruing, we could have been able to caught up with her by now."

Uyru irration slowly declined,"Its not the quincy's fault. Lets just find the girl."

Ichigo basicly kick a bull once more,"It is the quincy's fault! Come on, four eyes" then runs out with Rukia giggling and Uyru going north to get away from them.

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End Of Chapter 2 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting Renji

**_Welcome to chapter 3! Well, enjoy the chapter._**

**_ - Chapter 3:Meeting Renji-_**

Akai walks through the Karakura Town Park,"Hm..." Her dull grey eyes look up

at the bright moon wondering if her ancestors are angry at her for leaving them

behind. A tear swells up in her eye,'Maybe my family doesn't miss me at all or I

wasn't wanted...' She sat by a old tree, crying silently. Tears rolled down her

she sensed a person near by and turns to look to her right to see a

red haired man that looked down on her. Then she relizes she does know the

person causing her to jump up back away to a safer distance.

Renji looks at the girl wondering who she was asked,"Who are you and why are

you crying?"

Akai blushes in embarrassment at not noticing him,"No-nothing that you need to

know..." She backs away a little more then shows her gray wings in a misguided

attempt at intimidation,"Its nothing just leave me alone." As quick as she could

she flew into the old tree and landed on one of the branches.

Renji sweat dropping at her actions,"Geez..whats her problem?" He begins to

walk away then bumps into Ichigo as he is leaving the park,"What you're

looking for?" After geting up he looked towards Ichigo whose eyes were shifting

around.

Ichigo thankful for an extra person to help in the search asked,"I'm looking for a

girl with gray wings. She about as tall as Orihime maybe a little shorter, wears a

gray jacket high school uniform, white shirt uniform, the high school uniform

skirt, and black bo-"

Renji easily answered,"She flew into the old tree and I was just about to look

around for Rukia. How is she anyways?" looking at him with a curious look.

Ichigo looks at Renji with a serious look,"Thanks Renji. Good luck on that."

Renji waved as Ichigo left,"Thanks, bye.." than flash steps away.

**_Scene Change-_**

A tear falls from the old tree with mumbles. The sound of light sobbing reached

down to the ground.

Ichigo notices the tear and hearing her crying flash steps to the tree,"What

wrong you, now?" There was no response,"Come on! Why are you keeping this

all on yourself. You don't need to carry this burdern by yourself you have

friends! If you need something if you need something you can ask us for help. If

you keep this up you will only hurt yourself futher then you already have. Soon

you have no friends." He holds holds his hand out towards the tree to show her

his extented friendship.

Akai looks at the hand in surprise that after all the irratation she caused him he

would still want to be her friend,"You don't know what you're talking about. You

don't know what happen to me and I have no friends for you information so just

leave me alone..." She flew out of the tree and back to her home.

Ichigo puts his hand down and goes after that girl.

Akai stops mid-air then looks at Ichigo tears still pouring down her face,"Why

are you following me?!" She pulls out her zanpakuto,"Go away!"

Ichigo stops and looks at the girl,"No, you do have friends. Me, Orihime, and

others are all your friends. You might not realize it, but you always have friends

there to pick you up when you fall so let us help with your pain damn it!"

Akai looked away,"You don't know how I feel right now. You don't even know

me at all. How can I consider you a friend at all?"

Ichigo gets beside the girl standing on the air,"You might not get this, people in

this world can be friends by meeting each other once, like me and Rukia. I only

knew her for like one night and the day next we were friends. I knew she gonna

be executed so I went to save her and Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Yoruichi, all went

to save her with me even though they barely knew her she changed all our lives

for ever. I felt like I had a dept to her for many things when she gave the the

power to save my family and how she help my friends out. You see, people in

our world can be friends doesn't really matter if you're only here for a day."

Akai looks blankly at him,"So..they don't care who I am. I just no one! You don't

get what happen to me at all!" She attacks in desperate manner.

Ichigo pulls out his sword which is still in shikai,"Why? What are you doing?!

Let us help you or I will force you to accept us as friends." He rushes forward

with and over head swing

Akai blocks Ichigo attack with some diffcultly,"You don't know how my past is!

I am the only one! You won't ever know how I feel! I hate this damn world!"

Then she uses her zanpakuto power,"Kaze ga ukeireru!" A strong gust of wind

hit Ichigo sending him flying straight into the ground and holding him there.

Ichigo hits the ground looking above him seeing her zanpakuto in his

face,"Wh-why are you so stubborn? Why can't you be friends with us?" looking

in the girls crying face.

Akai looks at Ichigo and a tear falls on his face,"Why do you keep wanting to

help me?! I don't want you to!" Ichigo fights the wind holding him down and

fought to get back on his feet. "Damn it think we are your friends and we are not

going anywhere." Then she looks behind her seeing the red head from

earlier,"Go away! I don't want to deal with you right now!"

Renji grabs the girls sword in his hand,"Why are you doing? Why did you attack

him?"

Akai hides her wings,"Go away. I said I don't want to talk to you now..."

Ichigo told his red hair friend,"Renji I am trying to get it through her head I am

her friend."

Renji finally lets the girls sword go,"Hm..."

Akai growls at them,"Leave me alone!" She finally broke down and dropped

her weapon crying. Renji looks unconfortable,"I am just going to leave just do what ever." He

quickly left.

Akai looks at Ichigo growling, tears falling from her eyes ,"Why won't just give

up and leave."

"Simple I don't give up on friends and I hate to see people depressed for any

reason. That and you remind me of my friend Orihime she has no family. It took

her a few weeks but she recovered. So that it is why." He smirked.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End Of Chapter 3 - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

_**Thank you, Forgotten64 and scarlet700 for the review! I thank you so much!**_


	4. Chapter 4:Hollows And A New Student

_**Welcome to chapter 4! I hope you like it! I not gonna keep writing out**_

_**Akaihana's full name so her nickname is Akai. ^w^**_

_**- Chapter 4:Hollows And A New Student -**_

Akai hear Ichigo's name in the hallway and she takes a look to see who said it.

She walks out looking down the hall seeing nothing then something hits her

side. She falls down and gets up showing she is aggravated at Keigo. She turns to look at

Keigo,"Are you the one who ran into me?"

Keigo with a stupid look on his face,"Sorry, but your so pretty."

Akai lift her arm the starts to choke out Keigo,"You are a dumbass!" Then toss

him in the air and punches him,"Never do that again!" She turned around

looking at Ichigo then said like nothing happened,"Hello Ichigo."

Ichigo looks behind Akai,"Well, I see you met Keigo already...this is Mizuiro.

Mizuiro this is Akaihana." Tilting his head to where his black hair friend was.

Mizuiro looks at the gray hair girl,"Hello, Akaihana. Nice to meet you."

Akai shakes hands with Mizuiro,"Nice to meet you too." She turns to

Ichigo,"You don't mind if I speak with your friend alone real quick do you?"

Mizuiro smiles,"No problem at all." Then walks into the class room with Keigo.

Akai looks at Ichigo a bit nervous,"Thank you for not giving up on me as a

friend. I really appreciate it a lot." Then rushes into the classroom with Ichigo

behind her.

**_- Class Begins -_**

Akai watches as Ichigo talks to his friend then saw the teacher come in.

Everyone became silent and Ichigo freaked out when the badge begins to beep

then whispers low enough that only his friends could hear him,"A hollow..."

Akai runs out of the room after hearing Ichigo whisper hollow, with Ichigo,

Chad, Orihime close behind her. Then she shows her wings and said,"Ichigo

grab on!" he grabbed her hand and they quickly flew to where the hollow was.

She listens to the hollow say beef or pork annoyed her a lot,"Make up your

mind! Beef or pork?!" Then drops Ichigo letting him slice it in half. She turns

behind her after sensing something briefly,"I swear there was something

there...maybe I'm imagining it. No, I can't be just imagining it," Then looks around

and turns around seeing Ichigo trying to tell her to come on,"Coming!" flew

down landing beside them.

Akai walks into the classroom beside Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad as they go to

their seats. She looks up to see a blond hair guy in front of the room, 'His spiritual

pressure...it's the same one I felt before.'

Shinji bows before the class,"Nice to meet you all." Then calmly takes the seat

by Ichigo's right,"Let's be friends!"

Akai gets up looking at Shinji,"Come with me." She then lifts him up dragging

him out of the room against his will,"If I'm correct the person whose spiritual pressure I

sensed earlier, right?" Grabbing his shirt staring him down trying to intimidate

him.

Shinji smiles up at the girl,"Are you the girl with gray wings I seen earlier?"

Akai puts him down,"Yes, but you're the one I sensed earlier right?" Tilting her

head scratching it.

Shinji smile fades away then looks her in the eye,"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you

Akaihana. Next time though don't try to intimidate someone stronger than

yourself." Then releases his spiritual pressure causing her to be forced to her

knees and then he walk back into the classroom before her.

Akai whispers in Ichigo's ear,"Watch him. I don't trust him very much at all. He

is more powerful than me or you so watch yourself."

_**- Ichigo's House -**_

Akai looks at the little lion doll,"Aww, he so cute." she pick him up then pats his

head gently.

Ichigo stares at the girl wondering if he should tell her about Kon or not

deciding to prevent the beating he would receive if he didn't tell her,"You

should put him down. He really perverted." He looks back at the badge that

bothered him in class today.

Kon hugs her rubbing his face inappropriately against Akai chest,"I love you

Akai-kun! Your so nice to me!" He would not let go of her.

Akai trying to push Kon off her and debating if she could kill him

internally,"Um..Ichigo? Can you make him get off me?" Still trying to get Kon

off her.

Ichigo grabs Kon's head crushing it,"You better stop it now or I will give

you back to Yuzu!" Tossing Kon across the floor.

Akai sensed a hollow near by at the same time Ichigo's badge did,"Ichigo there's

a hollow close." Grabs the badge for Ichigo's hand then hits Ichigo then Kon

with it. She puts the pill in Ichigo's human body then grabs Ichigo and flying

him to the hollow,"Hurry and kill it."

Ichigo kills the thing in one slice and wonders why she was in such a rush to kill

this hollow. Then he turned to see another shinigami behind Akai curious he

asked,"Who are you?" Staring behind Akai as he asked it.

Akai turns to see the shinigami Ichigo had seen, "Hello." Then turns away to see

if there were any more hollows near by.

Ichigo holds out the badge and says in the tone a offical would use to address

someone stated clearly,"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute soul reaper." He then

puts the badge away and points to Akai some what unsure of what to say,"That's

Akaihana."

The shinigami laughs at Ichigo for being only a substitute soul reaper," I'm

Zennosuke, Krumadani!"

Akai looks up while the two was fighting to then see Shinji heading towards

Ichigo's back,"Ichigo! Watch out!" she jumps up to block Shinji's attack from

hitting Ichigo.

Shinji looks at the girl,"So you do have a zanpakuto. This is interesting." Then

jumps backward away from them and prepares to fight her.

Akai sense a rather large hollow,"Ichigo stay here!" Then leaves Ichigo to fend

for himself and goes to protect Uyru.

**_- To Where Uyru Is At -_**

Akai looks down to see Uyru about to be hit in the side swiftly lands beside

him,"Move!" She then pushes him out the way then proceeded to block the

hollow's attack,"Hey hollow! Come get me!" Then heads straight towards the

hollow channeling energy to he sword,"Kaze ga ukeireru!" A gust of wind knocks

down the hollow immobilizing it,"You aren't getting near any of my friends now

die!" She sliced the hollow in half purifying it. Looking toward Uyru and ran to

him,"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Uyru gets up looking unharmed,"Don't worry I'm fine." Look at the girl then

away,"When did you start considering me as your friend?"

Akai grabs Uyru,"No time now I'll explain later! We got to get to Ichigo!"

Before she can fly off she was stopped by a white-haired man,"Who are you?"

Hiding Uyru behind her and redrawing her blade she stared at the neatly

dressed, white hair man.

Ryuuken stares at the girl with the gray wings then looked towards Uyru and

said,"I'm and Ryuuken and Uyru's father. He can no long fight as he doesn't have

his powers."

Slightly angered at the painful remind of no longer having his powers and

lowered his head.

Akai sighs then looks at Uyru,"Stay with your father I got to go." She then flew

off and headed to where she last saw Ichigo at and listens closely to their

conversation and shocked what she hears.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End Of Chapter 4 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_


End file.
